Day and Night
by Nimarmine
Summary: Abu-abu itu bulan. Biru gelap itu langit malam. Dia itu malam. / "Aku suka malam hari." / "Malam mengingatkanku pada seseorang." / "Aku menyukai malam karena aku menyukai dia yang seperti malam hari." / "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." / Sial! Dia pingsan! / AU / fluffy as always / NaruHina forever / DLDR!


_Abu-abu itu bulan._

_Biru gelap itu langit malam._

_Dia itu malam._

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Day and Night_ © Nimarmine

_Rate __**T**_

**N**aru**H**ina

_**R**__omance/ Friendship_

_Warning__**s**_: Naruto's _**P**__oint __**O**__f __**V**__iew_, _**A**__lternative __**U**__niverse_, berusaha untuk tidak _**O**__ut __**o**__f __**C**__haracter_, _Typo_(**s**) yang mungkin tidak terlihat, _fluffy_, bahasa kurang baku, plot yang tidak beraturan, kata-kata kasar, ide pasaran, dll.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

_Don't Like Don't Read applied!_

.

.

_**Day and Night**_

…

Aku berlari dengan tergesa-sega. Sesekali kuseka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisku. Sekarang jam makan siang, dan aku tidak mau sampai kehabisan tempat duduk di kedai _ramen_ langgananku itu. Beruntungnya jarak antara kantor tempatku bekerja tidak begitu jauh dengan kedai itu—hanya sepuluh menit berjalan kaki.

Sahabatku berjalan dengan santai di belakangku, tidak peduli dengan teriakanku berkali-kali untuk menyuruhnya cepat. Dia hanya memutar matanya bosan yang kubalas decihan kesal.

"Santai saja, _Dobe_. Kau tidak akan mati karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk."

"_Cih_! Tapi aku bakal mati kalau tidak kebagian _ramen_-_ttebayo_!"

Sekali lagi pria yang memanggilku _Dobe_ itu—padahal aku yakin aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat—memutar matanya bosan. "_Ramen_ itu tidak akan habis hanya karena kau terlambat beberapa menit."

Aku berhenti untuk sekedar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri sulit untuk menjelaskan. "_Teme_, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba semua orang dari penjuru dunia datang ke kedai _ramen_ paman Teuchi? Bagaimana kalau semua kedai _ramen_ tutup dan hanya kedai ini yang buka? Bagaimana kalau semua orang lagi ingin makan _ramen_ siang ini? Bagaimana kalau—"

_Argh_! Aku menghabiskan waktu 50 detikku hanya untuk memberikan argumen tidak penting kepada orang yang lebih tidak penting ini. Padahal aku sudah berada tepat di depan kedai tersebut. "Sudahlah, cepat masuk."

Aku memandang sekeliling, berharap ada meja yang kosong.

Pas! Masih tersisa satu meja—dengan dua kursi—di sudut ruangan. Aku buru-buru ke sana sebelum tempat tersebut direbut orang-orang yang baru datang di belakangku.

Aku melambai-lambai ke arah Sasuke-_teme_—sahabatku yang sangat terkenal dengan ketampanan, ke_cool_an, serta ke_pantatayam_an model rambutnya— _Hei_! Memangnya siapa lagi di dunia ini yang mempunya _hair-style_ pantat ayam? _Eh_, ada satu, Tsubasa Ozora. Pasti waktu kecil si bungsu Uchiha ini suka nonton _Captain Tsubasa_. Garing ya? Oke lupakan!

"Tak perlu melambai-lambai ke arahku, Naruto. Kita masuk bersamaan dan aku melihatmu." Katanya setelah duduk tepat di depanku.

Aku cuma membalasnya dengan cengiran imutku—_oh yeah!_—"Kau mau pesan apa, _Teme_?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Dengan ekstra tomat?"

"_Hn_."

Aku pun berdiri untuk memesan pesanan kami kepada Ayane-_san_ yang berdiri di belakang meja _bar_, mendengar Ayane-_san _mengulangnya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempatku semula sebelum pesanan kami siap.

Aku menatap sekeliling untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Kalian tahu, pria di depanku ini tidak akan pernah mau berbicara kepadaku, apalagi ketika _earphone_ besar berwarna biru _donker_ itu telah melekat di kedua telinganya.

Aku sejenak terpana ketika arah pandanganku terhenti di satu titik dan menyadari sesuatu._ Oh_, _shit-ttebayo_!

Di sebelahku—tepat di sebelah kiriku, lebih tepatnya lagi di sebelah kiri meja dimana aku duduk—gadis _itu_ duduk, berdua dengan temannya berambut merah jambu. _Dia_ menunduk, sesekali sambil memainkan jemarinya di depan dada .

Manisnya… pipinya merona. Teman di depannya terlihat sedang menggodanya yang malah membuat pipi putihnya semakin memerah.

Beruntungnya aku mendapatkan tempat duduk ini. Eh, bukankah ini hari Rabu? Kenapa ada _dia_ di hari Rabu? Terserahlah. Mungkin ini memang takdir kami untuk bertemu. Aku memang selalu merasa beruntung di hari Rabu! Setelah pulang nanti mungkin aku akan membuat tanda di kalenderku. Rabu _is a love day~_

_Oh, shit!_—lagi—

Aku baru ingat ketika aku baru duduk tadi, aku sempat tersandung kaki meja. Semoga _dia_ tidak menyadarinya Tuhan~ Aku pun menepuk jidatku sendiri, betapa kacaunya aku jika bertindak. Jangan salahkan aku! Aku terlahir dengan darah B mengalir di tubuhku. B selalu bebas dan santai. _Yeah_, hidup B!

…

Terdengar suara Ayane-_san_ memanggil namaku dan nama seseorang—Sakura kalau aku tidak salah dengar—menandakan pesanan kami telah siap.

Gadis berambut merah jambu—teman gadis _itu_—yang duduk di seberang meja kami tersebut berdiri sambil menggumamkan "_Hai'_" dengan suara lantangnya. Mungkin dia yang bernama Sakura tadi.

Aku hendak bangkit dari dudukku ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke-_teme_ sudah berdiri dan mengatakan, "Biar aku saja."

_Tumben_. Biasanya dia dengan pantat angkuhnya itu tidak pernah mau bergerak. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, _masa bodoh_. Syukur kalau dia mau mengambil pesanan kami.

Aku kembali melirik ke samping kiriku, yang tanpa kusangka _dia_ juga melirik ke arahku.

_Oh, God!_ Lirikan kami bertemu.

Aku cepat-cepat melirik ke arah lain, menggaruk pipiku yang sedikit memerah. Wajahku yang ganteng, berhentilah merona~ Dan apa-apaan detak jantung tak beraturan ini. Sakit-_ttebayo_!

Sasuke akhirnya datang membawa dua buah nampan—yang masing-masing nampan berisi dua mangkuk _ramen_—di tangan kanan dan kirinya. _Eh_, tunggu dulu! Dua mangkuk _ramen_ di nampan kanannya mungkin punya kami, tapi dua mangkuk lagi yang ada di nampan kirinya milik siapa?

Aku baru akan bertanya ketika terdengar suara gadis di belakangnya. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan _ramen_ kami, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Gadis itupun mengambil nampan di tangan kiri _Teme_, terlihat samar rona merah di wajahnya.

"_Hn_, tidak masalah."

_Pffft! _Aku menahan tawaku ketika melihat betapa bodohnya wajah _blushing Teme_, tetapi dengan tetap menjaga _imej cool_nya. Dasar _Tsundere!_

Pria bermata hitam kelam itu duduk di depanku dengan _deathglare_ andalannya, sadar bahwa aku telah menertawainya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pelayan, _Teme_."

"_Urusai!"_

Aku pun terkekeh pelan sebelum mengucapkan, "_Itadaki!_"

…

Oh iya. Ada satu hal yang belum kukatakan kepada kalian; kenapa aku sering makan di sini selain karena _ramen_ memang makanan pokokku. Alasannya karena di sini ada _dia_.

Iya, _dia_. Gadis yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiriku. Gadis yang selama setahun lebih menarik perhatianku. Dan selama sebulan penuh dari awal pertemuan kami, aku ke sini setiap hari. Berharap bisa bertemu gadis _itu_ lagi. Semenjak aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali di sini (minggu ke empat musim semi), aku langsung terpikat. Kata _Teme_, aku terkena penyakit _Jatuh Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama_ pada gadis _itu_. Ngomong-ngomong, apa jatuh cinta bisa disebut sebagai penyakit?

Aku mengamatinya dan tanpa terasa aku sudah hapal dengan jadwalnya berkunjung kemari. _Dia_ tidak datang setiap hari. Dia akan ke sini dua kali seminggu, Selasa dan Kamis pada jam makan siang. Akhirnya aku mengikuti jadwalnya juga untuk datang ke kedai, tentu saja agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku memang pintar!

Aku bercerita kepada _Teme_ tentang betapa hebatnya aku karena bisa memecahkan teka-teki _'Jadwal Gadis _Itu_ Makan di Ichiraku'_. _Teme_ mengataiku penguntit. _Damn you Teme_ dan mulut iblisnya! Tidak bisa mengerti perasaan sahabat gantengnya yang lagi senang, apa?

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali gadis_ itu_ menyapaku—_err_ atau lebih tepatnya menolongku.

XxX

Waktu itu aku terjatuh dengan sangat tidak manusiawi karena terdorong badan semok anak SMA yang kesetanan pengen makan _ramen super_ enak paman Teuchi. Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf atas apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan pantatku. Secara teknis _sih_ dia tidak mengapa-apakan pantatku, tapi karena dia mendorongku, aku terjatuh, pantatku pun _nyium_ aspal. Pantat seksiku yang malang!

Aku belum sempat protes ke anak lelaki gendut itu ketika sebuah tangan terulur ke arahku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

_God!_ Suara malaikat mana yang Engkau turunkan ke dunia yang bisa lebih merdu dari suara ini?

Aku menerima uluran tangannya—untuk membantuku berdiri. Sumpah tangannya lembut _banget_! "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima ka—" _Sial_. Aku baru sadar bahwa _dia_ yang telah menolongku. "—sih." Apa tampangku terlihat bodoh sekarang?

"Sama-sama." Katanya. _Dia_ menunduk, wajahnya tertutup poninya yang panjang dan tebal sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. "M-maaf…" katanya lagi, tangan kirinya menunjuk arah dimana tangan kanannya berada. "…tangannya."

Aku menoleh ke arah tunjukannya ketika baru menyadari bahwa tanganku masih memegang tangannya. "_Eh! Ah!_ M-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak sadar." Aku buru-buru melepas tangan kami, dan kulihat _dia_ menarik tangannya ke depan dadanya, saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang bahkan sama sekali tidak gatal, gugup. Abaikan si Teme yang hanya mendengus geli di belakang tanpa niat untuk menolongku—tadi—sedikitpun. Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepalanya nanti.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Dia pun berlalu bersama temannya setelah sedikit membungkuk ke arah kami dan mengucapkan, "Sampai nanti."

Sejak saat itu, aku dan _dia_ hanya sama-sama saling melempar senyum malu dan gugup ketika kami bertemu. _Oh_, satu hal lagi. Aku bahkan tidak mencuci tanganku yang habis berpegangan dengannya selama seminggu. Ketika aku mengatakannya ke _Teme_, dia hanya menatapku jijik.

XxX

Aku tahu namanya, tapi hanya nama depannya. Aku pernah mendengar temannya—Sakura—itu menyebut namanya. _Dia_ selalu ke kedai dengan Sakura, begitu juga aku yang selalu datang dengan Sasuke. _Dia_ Hinata. _Ah_, bahkan namanya manis-_ttebayo!_ Kalian tahu betapa girangnya aku mengetahui namanya satu tahun yang lalu? (Lebih tepatnya awal musim panas, dua bulan setelah aku bertemu dia). Aku bahkan tidak sengaja mematahkan sumpit yang ada di tanganku waktu itu.

"Namanya Hinata, _dattebayo_." Ucapku mendesis—agar tidak ketahuan _dia_ atau orang lain dekat kami—ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum _'Aku sudah tahu namanya'._ Rasanya seperti habis menang hadiah _lotre_ satu juta _yen_ saja.

"Aku juga mendengarnya, _bodoh._" Sasuke berujar sinis mengabaikan ekspresi bahagiaku ketika mengetahui namanya.

Hal yang kutahu selain namanya adalah _dia_ seorang mahasiswi, sama seperti temannya itu. Aku pernah beberapa kali mendengar mereka membicarakan tugas atau dosen yang menurut mereka menyebalkan. Lebih tepatnya Sakura _sih_ yang bercerita dengan _antusias_, sedangkan Hinata hanya sesekali menanggapi sambil tertawa kecil. _Oh, oh!_ Bahkan suara tawanya merdu.

Tapi bukan berarti aku menguping pembicaraan mereka—tolong jangan berpikir aku begitu. Kebetulan beberapa kali kami duduk berdekatan dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengarnya. Tapi aku juga ragu apa semua itu memang kebetulan karena beberapa kali yang kumaksud adalah berkali-kali.

Berkali-kali kami duduk berdekatan—walaupun kami juga pernah duduk dari ujung ke ujung.

Dan berkali-kali aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka, membuatku sedikit lebih tahu tentang gadis itu.

…

Aku sudah menghabiskan _ramen_ku, sedangkan Sasuke baru separuhnya. Semua orang mengatakan nafsu makanku memang luar biasa. Aku tahu itu sindiran halus dari _'Kau memang rakus, Naruto!'_

_Hei_—semua orang suka _ramen_! Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang akan menolak pesona _ramen_ paman Teuchi? Wajar kalau aku ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskannya, walaupun aku terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang belum makan selama seminggu. Itu wajar, _Men_!

"_Oi, Teme_!" panggilku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke_-teme_!" panggilku lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"HOI PANTAT AYAM! CEPAT LEPASKAN _EARPHONE_ BODOHMU ITU ATAU KAU KUSURUH BAYAR _RAMEN_KU SELAMA SEMINGGU PENUH-_TTEBAYO_!" Oke. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan _imej_ atau apalah itu ketika aku berteriak tepat di depan wajah batunya dan diperhatikan semua orang yang ada di dalam kedai. Kenapa dia mendengarkan lagu saat makan dengan sahabatnya, _sih_? Mana kramanya sebagai seorang Uchiha?

Dia sedikit mendelik ke arahku sebelum melepas benda terkutuk itu dan bertanya _'Apa'_ dengan sorot matanya dengan malas.

Dasar si irit bicara.

Menghiraukan kekesalanku padanya, aku bertanya. "Malam ini sibuk tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau malah bertanya balik padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak."

"Temani aku keluar ya."

"Untuk?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak selalu bertanya alasan aku mengajakmu keluar?" Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tau jawabannya selalu sama." Lanjutku.

"Ck, aku tidak suka keluar malam, _Dobe_." Dan jawabannya juga selalu sama. "Udara malam tidak sehat."

"Sejak kapan kau terdengar seperti perempuan?" tanyaku. "Kelamaan menjomblo membuatmu melembek, _teme_—_argh_!"

Aku meringkuk—menghempaskan kepalaku di atas meja ketika kurasakan tulang kering kaki kiriku ditendang olehnya. "Kau mematahkan kakiku, _Teme!_"

Dia menyeringai, puas dengan hasil perbuatannya. Dia mengejekku dengan pandangan matanya. _Sial!_ Aku heran kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dari lahir dengan iblis batu ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri—dengan pipi kananku yang menempel di meja—sambil terus mengusap-usap kakiku yang masih berdenyut. Mataku rasanya berair dan tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu lagi.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau Hinata memang menatapku dengan khawatir. Mata abu-abunya seolah-olah bertanya, '_Daijoubu?'_ padaku.

"_Daijoubu." _Aku bahkan tidak yakin itu suaraku. Aku menggumamkannya begitu saja, cukup pelan tetapi mampu didengar olehnya yang tidak begitu jauh dariku. Dia tampak terkejut.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, menegakkan posisiku dan mengulang lagi apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. "_Daijoubu._"

Hinata terlihat ingin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

_Shit!_ Kenapa perhatianku malah terarah ke bibirnya? Mungil dan berwarna merah. _Shit! Shit! _Jauhkan matamu dari bibir itu, Naruto!

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke matanya, tetapi ekspresi bingungnya malah membuatku gemas sendiri. Dia menggigit kecil bibirnya_. Ah_~ aku juga jadi ingin menggigit bibir merahnya it—_HOLY SHIT!_

Aku berdehem sejenak, mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku yang tiba-tiba berdelusi ria tentang bib—OH! Bisakah aku tidak menyebut kata itu lagi di pikiranku? Apakah Dewa Bibir sedang menghukumku karena aku memperhatikan bibirnya sehingga kata-kata bibir selalu muncul di kepalaku? Memangnya ada Dewa Bibir?

Sekarang dia memandangku semakin bingung. Mungkin dia mengira aku aneh.

Bagus, Naruto! Kau makin mengacaukan _imej_mu di depannya.

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya, memberikan senyumanku yang paling _cool_—menurutku—kemudian berkata, "Semua terlihat jelas di matamu."

_Good job_, Naruto! Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk terlihat keren dengan kata-kata kerenmu—_yeah_ menurutku—lagi.

Dia tiba-tiba menunduk. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dia marah padaku? Apa aku salah kata? Tapi setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, pipinya memerah. Manisnya~

Jantungku, berhentilah lari _marathon_ begini. Kau bisa membuatku cepat mati.

Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku akan mendekatinya, bagaimanapun juga.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan malam ini, _Teme_?" Aku masih saja mengajak sahabat tampanku—_huek_—ini untuk pergi malam ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu keluar malam _sih_, Dobe?"

"Karena aku suka malam hari."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku suka malam hari." Ulangku.

"Kalau begitu, menikah saja dengan malam hari."

_Shit!_ Aku hampir saja menyemburkan minumanku mendengar pernyataannya tadi. "_Uhuk!_ Kau bodoh atau apa-_ttebayo_?"

Dia hanya memutar matanya angkuh. Terkutuklah mata hitam Uchiha!

"Malam hari itu spesial, _dattebayo_." Aku melanjutkan kalimatku ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari pria di depanku ini. "Malam mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Aku tahu, Hinata melirikku ketika mendengar ucapanku. Inilah saatnya!

"Bulan itu berwarna abu-abu. Abu-abu mengingatkanku pada matanya. Matanya seperti bulan, tenang dan menghanyutkan di saat bersamaan."

Aku menyeringai tipis ketika Hinata menoleh ke arahku.

"Langit malam berwarna biru gelap. Biru gelap mengingatkanku pada rambutnya. Rambutnya seperti langit malam, menenangkan dan penuh kelembutan." Lanjutku. "Aku menyukai malam karena mengingatkanku padanya."

Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini terpana menatapku. Aku tersenyum lembut, penuh damba ketika memandangnya. "Aku menyukai malam yang selalu mengantarkan mimpi indahku tentang _dia_."

Aku memutar badanku menghadap Hinata yang kini juga menghadapkan badannya ke arahku. "Aku menyukai malam karena aku menyukai _dia_ yang seperti malam hari."

Apa aku terdengar menggombal? _Masa bodoh_, yang penting aku mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa padanya.

Aku mendekati Hinata yang kini terdiam ditempat duduknya dengan mata terbelalak. Bahkan ekspresinya ketika kaget gini juga manis. "Aku menyukai malam karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku berlutut, menggenggam tangan Hinata—yang entah kenapa terasa dingin—dengan lembut. Aku bekata lirih, berharap suaraku terdengar seksi dengan cengiran yang tak pernah lepas dariku. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Tiga detik kemudian, Hinata terlihat memejamkan matanya dan jatuh lemas di pelukanku. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku sedikit mengguncang bahunya pelan sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Tidak ada pergerakan. Apa dia pingsan?

Kedip. Kedip.

_Sial!_ Dia pingsan!

Kedai Ichiraku heboh dengan kejadian tak terduga ini. Aku panik, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu. Aku hanya mendengar dia menggumamkan kata "Bodoh" kepadaku yang malah membuatku semakin frustasi.

Sakura—teman Hinata—menyarankanku untuk membawa Hinata ke klinik terdekat yang kebetulan hanya sepuluh kaki dari sini. Aku segera menggendongnya, menyuruh si Teme membayarkan ramenku yang dibalas decak kesal Teme.

Mungkin aku akan menunggu Hinata sampai dia sadar, dan menagih jawabannya.

…

_Dia seperti malam._

_Walaupun malam tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan siang,_

_Tapi tanpa siang, malam tak akan pernah ada._

**-FIN-**

**A/N :**

Walaupun telat, saya ingin mengucapkan, HAPPY CANON MY UNYU NARUHINA~~~~ XD *peluk mesra*

KYAAA! KYAAA! KYAAA!

Ah~ pokoknya tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata _deh_ betapa senangnya kami—para penggemar kalian—dengan kebahagiaan kalian. Tidak pernah ada akhir karena semua akan kembali dimulai dari awal. Jadilah keluarga yang bahagia. Jangan biarkan kejahatan mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Selalu dan selalu lah menjadi pribadi yang baik.

AAAAA…. LOVE YOU NARUTO HINATA BOLT HIMAWARI UZUMAKI FAMILY~~~ 3

Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua, sayangku NHLS~

Semoga suka ya! ^*^

Tapi bingung ya? Haha, sama! *plak*

Ini saya cantumin _complete_ dulu, karena ceritanya emang udah selesai. :v

Tapi masih ada _chapter_ 2, dilihat dari Hinata's POV. Endingnya mungkin di sini agak maksa dan gantung, karena dari sisi Hinata emang belum dijelaskan. Jadi mungkin dua atau tiga _chapter._

Saya juga membuat versi SasuSaku, dengan cerita yang saling terkait. (walaupun masih konsep dan belum dipublish). :v

Dan maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, beneran saya gak tau apa-apa. Belum semua ff yang saya baca. :')

Akhir kata, berkenan kasih saya kritik dan saran? Saya masih harus banyak belajar, mohon bimbing saya. *ojigi*

16-12-2014

_Love shower,_

Maru


End file.
